


关于迷情剂的错误使用方法

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: HPAU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 大仓忠义最近有了他想要追求的对象，但如果不附加一些药剂，他的暗恋似乎只会无疾而终。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HPau  
蛇院X獾院  
你没见过的一切设定都是我编的  
yoko腹黑噢

“勉强是没有幸福的！”矮个子赫奇帕奇焦急地想要劝阻他那高他一个头的友人——他的朋友正在被他的单向恋爱冲昏了头脑。

“起码我得到他了。”大仓继续手里的工作，安田太吵了、他需要绝对的安静和细心，制作迷情剂（以及任何法术）的每一步都需要小心翼翼——他可不希望往他心上人身上撒些奇怪的东西。“还有珍珠粉…yasu帮我取一下，我得看着温度…”

面前这个架着占他半个脸的圆框眼镜的大仓忠义，左手抵着书上潦草的字，右手匀速而有力地搅动他的药水…其专注程度甚至比上他最爱的神奇动物课还要认真。

“对方可是斯莱特林的级长！！你和他在一起只会吃到无尽的…额…苦头、”这么说着，安田还是把珍珠粉乖乖递给他，“我们太平凡…那些纯血种极度崇拜者不会瞧得上你的！”

“所以我才需要这个！”大仓将粉末均匀地撒入锅里，“对对对，我只是个书呆子赫奇帕奇、不像狮院的subaru君那样英勇、也不像鹰院的村上君那样能说会道…”大仓摘掉眼镜按摩鼻梁，对小个子安慰道“其实横山君也不至于那么糟糕…”

能对这个以冷酷高傲闻名的纯血巫师改观，是因为两个月前的学院魁地奇决赛。

本来自家学院不在比赛名单中，受锦户亮那个格兰芬多击球手的邀请，大仓决定前去应援——并且被安排在一个十分不错的观赏位置。史莱特林和格兰芬多的竞争向来都是全校注目的焦点，身穿一身黄黑色坐在一堆金红色中有些突兀，但当失控且极具攻击性的游走球向大仓面门飞去的时候，他更是成了众人瞩目的焦点。

‘明天的校报头条大概就是[赫奇帕奇被游走球击晕在格兰芬多应援区上昏迷不醒]，然后还有一张自己被那该死的球击晕的全过程。’大仓晕过去前是这么想的。

事实上、第二天的校报内容验证了他的猜想。但值得让他跌破眼镜的是那行标题上更加加粗的字——史莱特林击球手亲自送这名可怜虫去校医室，覆上动图是自己被人公主抱的图片。

大仓吓得倒吸一口冷气，图片上印的很清楚——史莱特林击球手不就是他们的级长横山裕吗！？他是何其的“荣幸”能够受到这种待遇…大仓开始反省自己以往的行为是否得罪过任何蛇院的人。

苦思良久、大仓同学还是可以拍拍胸脯大声告诉所有人，梅林作证，他是一名非常安分的赫奇帕奇。

校医室的大门被推开，大仓心里紧了紧、因为进来的正好就是横山裕——以及身后的狮院鹰院的级长。“同学你醒来了！感觉如何？要是你有任何不适感我马上去喊庞弗雷夫人。”拉文克劳级长村上信五凑近他，那双闪闪发光的眼睛满是担忧，语句是让人舒服的调子。

这就是人格魅力。大仓默默想着，对村上摇头微笑“不用劳烦。我已经好很多啦。”

“你受伤有我们的一半责任。很抱歉、是我们的队员没能及时截住。”格兰芬多找球手兼级长subaru走前一步，手里还握着水晶球——看来刚刚下课就赶过来了，他的嗓音如他本人那样坦荡且充满活力。

“yoko你也说些什么！”大仓看到村上扯了扯横山的袍子提醒。本来大仓还对这个抱自己去校医室的传奇人物的发言有些期待，结果横山留下一句“请大仓同学以后注意点”就走了。

锦户和安田还有他的级长随后才到来。

结果大仓就这么不争气地喜欢上了。

知道事情缘由地安田十分懊悔当初自己怎么就不早些到校医室。

“印度的觉醒”不远处虚化出一道门。锦户从门口走进来，“我真是恨死这个口令了。”最近又去了一趟夏威夷而被晒成印度人的锦户愤愤不平，一直以美颜至上论的他第一次败在了肤色上。（在霍格沃兹（非官方）阳光小甜心的人气投票中，锦户仅仅以五票的差距输给了拉文克劳的丸山隆平，成为亚军。）

“我倒是觉得挺有趣的。”大仓笑了笑，边将药水灌入玻璃试管。

“消息我要到了、subaru君说每周五晚是入侵史莱特林公共休息室的最佳时期，大部分人都跑去看晚会或者到餐厅那开派对了。”锦户比了个ok的手势，“而且横山君一定会在里面看书。”

大仓盯着那瓶粉红色药水想了想，随即灵光一现地拍手“yasu帮个忙，接下来要做变形剂…小亮你来一下，帮帮忙…”

“什么什么？”锦户兴高采烈地奔踏过去。毕竟搞事情他最喜欢了，而且对方还是史莱特林的级长…


	2. Chapter 2

不少蛇院的学生甚至是他们的院长斯内普教授都怀疑当初分院帽是不是破了洞忘了补或者是不知道被谁用黄油啤酒泡了一晚，然后才会把相叶雅纪分到史莱特林。

对，就是那个天然又待人和善，深爱着草药课和神奇生物课、就差头上长花的相叶雅纪。

但事实上，和他走得近的人都知道，从来都是他选择学院而不是学院选择他。除了史莱特林，没有地方更适合相叶了。

周五晚上，刚刚完成对莫特拉鼠的观察记录，相叶抱着几本厚厚的图鉴和笔记走回史莱特林公共休息室。他看起来心情一般，脸上也没有太多温和的情绪。相叶独自通往霍格沃兹的地下室隔着那堵湿漉漉的石墙，压低声道出口令、一扇门便从石墙里展现开来——那时史莱特林的公共休息室。

休息室里的火炉四季毫不停歇地燃烧，窗外湖水拍打着玻璃的声音在空无一人的大厅里显得格外柔和。头顶上的透下来的粼粼波光投射在黑色哥特式大理石的墙壁上，恍惚与华丽交错，整个休息室都透出斯莱特林的风格。

“相叶？”被叫的他有些反应不过来，茫然地转过头、是横山。

“横、怎么了？有什么事吗？”相叶用袍子擦着鼻子——有些潮湿的环境令他不是很适应。

横山站在二楼的平台看着他，挑眉问：“你才是怎么了、没有和二宫去晚会？”

二宫和也是他最好的朋友、竹马般的存在。“噢、呃、他今晚有其他事，然后我没就没去了。”相叶放下手里的书，有些不自然地解袍子。

横山从鼻间哼了一声表示了解，便留下相叶一人，回了寝室。

相叶开始焦急地在原地踱步。

手指开始出现液体沸腾时的浮动、也开始感觉到自己的骨头开始膨胀又收缩——他当然不是相叶雅纪。成为相叶是大仓完成投药給横山的第一步，真正的相叶雅纪估计现在正在树林里无助地进行着捕捉海格那只走丢的隐形兽的工作（托某位黑皮肤小狮子的福）。

悄悄贴近级长的寝室门，隐隐约约听到里面传来一阵阵水流声，大仓心下一沉，拧开门把蹑手蹑脚地走了进去。

梅林的胡子！身为平凡的赫奇帕奇第一次见到史莱特林级长的寝室时，着实吓了一跳。别的级长他不知道、如今他仿佛站在了中世纪的皇家卧室里面。银色的吊灯、华丽的床铺以及它那银绿色的窗帘、还有各种看起来名贵的水晶装饰品…

还陶醉在对资本拜金主义的批判与不满当中时，浴室那边有了动静。此时以及完全恢复成大仓忠义的样貌、他急急忙忙地将袋子里的迷情剂倒入桌子上的玻璃水杯里，便整个人藏在了横山床上的靠枕堆里——毕竟床底塞满了行李箱。

大仓觉得他正在渡过他这17年来，最刺激的一个晚上。

接着他看到全身仅披着一条毛巾的横山，一口气喝完了水杯里的水。


	3. Chapter 3

躺在华丽的丝绒床褥上，柔软又舒适，即使被成堆的靠枕压着也不是一件很辛苦的事。更何况压着他的靠枕都是由上等的布料和轻柔的羽毛和棉花制成的，反而舒服得让大仓一瞬冒出就这么睡一晚也不错的荒唐想法。

此时，大仓的心率超出以往任何一个时刻。

不敢探头观察外面的情况，连呼吸也得小心翼翼。忽然间、那边传来横山用力放下水杯的声音——惊得大仓下意识震了震，然后下一秒就僵直了身体——生怕自己的动作会引起那人的注意。

没有听到横山的动静、也没有感到对方的接近。一阵不自然的静默弥漫在空气中，大仓开始怀疑他的药水是不是出了什么问题。

事实又一次证实他的猜想，因为他听到横山的呼吸忽然变得粗重而又隐忍起来。床的那边传来另一个人的动静、接着大仓就感到重物压在自己的臀部上——这让他羞红了脸又无可奈何。想偷偷透过靠枕窥视外面的情况，结果更令他血脉喷张的画面撞入视线，全身赤裸的横山面色潮红地撸动自己的下身。

颜色狰狞的柱体在骨节分明的手指安抚下变得更加挺立，而令大仓移不开视线的是横山那张充满情欲又忍耐着的脸，还有从那张丰润的嘴唇中吐出的喘息。这一切的一切都令大仓不知所措，透过间隙他看到那双好看的手一下又一下粗重地动作、自己的身体甚至被对方的动作带着一晃一晃地……等到对方的手已经被释放出来的精液沾满的时候，大仓才反应过来，自己已经被震惊地脸上布满了生理盐水、身躯以及在控制不住地颤抖。

“你究竟给我下了什么药…”还沉浸在高潮后的余韵中、横山的声音有些恍惚。

大仓抓紧了手下的被单。

“不说话、嗯？”横山没有抹干净手里的液体，因为他的下身再一次抬头了。

大仓闭紧眼睛，自欺欺人地用力压抑自己的躯体、只祈求它不要在颤抖了。

然而下一秒他的伪装瞬间破灭——横山的手透过靠枕探到了大仓的臀瓣、接着滑到他的根部开始揉捏起来。

“学长！我…唔！”想着反正被戳穿就认了然后赶紧逃的大仓被横山猛地从枕头堆里拽出来，然后被捂住了嘴巴。

“舔。”横山的眼神带着不可拒绝的魔力。

此时两人的距离足够让大仓那颗因单相思困扰许久的心剧烈跳动着。他带着困惑又无比顺从地伸出舌头，学以前养过的宠物那样一下下地舔舐着。

因自慰时沾上精液竟让大仓在一堆腥气尝出一些牛奶的味道，嘴里的舔动不由自主地改成吮吸。“乖。”横山笑着用另一只手抚上大仓那软软的头发。

“赫奇帕奇的大仓忠义…对吗？”横山念他的名字时，特意转着音调、低沉的奶音震动他的耳膜挑动他的心弦。“喜欢我？”身上的人轻笑着，用力顶了下两人相贴的裆部。

被心上人撩得正爽，下一秒大仓却被这个轻蔑的笑气得不打一处来。明明喝了迷情剂、却被动的是自己…是不是有些角色调换了？

一边胡思乱想着揽住横山的脖子，压低声线道：“不是横山学长喜欢我？”感到横山的后颈僵住，夺回上风的大仓得意地吻了上去。终归还是涉水不深、只想着去啃咬对方的果冻唇却下一秒被长长的舌头攻入，吮吸、舔舐，仅是亲吻就让大仓乱了节奏。等反应过来，身上的原本完整的衣着早就被对方脱得剩下衬衫和松松夸夸地挂在胯部的裤子。

“是啊，我喜欢你。”横山亲他的眼帘，诚挚又温柔。此刻大仓忠义不知道，在横山看来，他那双浅粽色的眼睛是多么扯紧了横山的心——所有的悸动与爱意化成一汪水、溢满了大仓的眼眸，而横山知道，这所有的一切都是属于他一人的。

两人不由分说地进行下一步。仿佛性爱就是人类的天性，不需要过多的指导、已经完全赤裸的大仓在横山的抚慰下跨坐在对方身上，忘我地动作着。横山发胀的下体在完全撑开的后穴中吞吐、大仓每一次挪动都刺激两人的神经。

“唔…”大仓的体内烫得要紧，感觉到对方肠道开始收缩，横山预感到地提前抓紧大仓的前端，“横山学长…让我…啊！”快要到达临界点却无处发泄的憋屈感让大仓红了眼、显得楚楚可怜的很。横山却没有放过他，“我们一起…”这么说着翻身压住大仓，架起大仓的腿，全力冲刺着。

“啊…太快了…呜啊..”换了个体位后，自己只能无力地任由横山顶撞着。前列腺被对方无数次擦过、他简直要被这一波波的快感吞噬掉。

“也不想想是谁的错…”横山的声音是要命的性感，大仓只能在不断的晃动着捕捉对方那双黝黑又迷乱的眼睛。“亲亲我…”声音是他自己也想不到的软糯。

讶异地发现体内的柱体又大了一圈、接着对方如愿地又吻上他的唇。想着横山大概非常高兴，便就着姿势一下子把大仓抱了起来，让两幅躯体结合地比以往更深。“呜…”呻吟从两人紧贴的唇漏出，横山全数射在了大仓体内。

直到第二天早晨、两人才有真正意义上的休息。

多亏了大仓忠义制作药水时养成下重手的习惯，硬生生把迷情剂变成了春药。虽然过程有些艰辛，但在他第二天睁眼看到横山安稳地躺在身旁时，还是觉得物有所值的。

而安田章大和锦户亮正面无表情地摊坐在公共自习室里消化昨晚从村上和涉谷口中偷听到的秘密——尤其是看到村上拿着一瓶空荡荡地试管向涉谷炫耀他那精准的迷情剂制作过程时，安田和锦户感觉全身心都被泼了冰凉的水一般。

一个是因为自家的好友简直就像一只肥美羔羊还自带炉灶地投向了狼的怀抱；一个则是因为被学长们的套路之深吓得需要正视人生了。

但起码对于某位史莱特林和赫奇帕奇来说，这是一个浪漫的爱情故事吧。


	4. 番外（yoko视角）

按照常例，所有的新生无论进入那一个学院、都能得到这个学院的欢呼与庆祝——这是历年霍格沃兹的优良传统。今年也不例外，身为级长的横山坐在史莱特林桌的第一排，以极佳的视野、看到所有新生在戴上分院帽那一刻的表情：紧张、期待、然后转变成欣喜或失望。

而第一次看到大仓忠义也是那个时候。大仓校服的每一颗扣子都被严谨地扣上、用巫师袍把自己裹地像个茧一样，厚重的刘海下挂着一本正经的圆框眼镜、巫师帽冒尖被立得直直的——显得笨拙且滑稽可笑的很。

史莱特林们发出一声倒彩、显然，他们并不希望这个人来到史莱特林——横山也这么认为。分院帽几乎只碰到那人的黑色头发、就开始吟唱着赫奇帕奇的院辞。然后新生傻乎乎地笑起来、走去（史莱特林们看来）同样笑得傻乎乎的同伴们身边。旁边的人立刻嘲讽地说了句：“绝配。”史莱特林的学长们便配合的吃吃笑起来。

当然包括横山。这人的无趣程度简直让横山不想让视线再多浪费一秒在他身上，但莫名地记住了这个名字。

横山裕第二次看到大仓忠义是在新生见面会的一个星期之后，在一节神奇生物课课间。横山当时在去学校后林的湖边集中的路上，看到不远处，被几只燕尾狗簇拥着正在给它们喂食的大仓忠义。他本来裹得像蝙蝠一样的巫师袍被狗狗们扯的松松垮垮、巫师帽和教科书被放在一边的石头上，露出横山从没见过的棕色卷发、和挂着金色耳饰的精致耳朵。即使带着笨拙的眼镜也能看出那双杏眼透出的纯净的温柔。

横山居然觉得眼前的这人像妖精一样。

一定是最近被hina拍头拍多了。

横山落荒而逃。

等到横山裕真正意识到自己哪里不对，是第三次见到大仓忠义的时候。那天刚刚结束由各位教授与级长组织的[如何让学生在学校更加宾至如归]会议（虽然全过程他和他的院长参与度并不高）。正走在通往另一栋楼的走廊上，面前忽然窜过一个骑着扫帚的身影、然后狠狠撞向横山面前的石柱。引来了不少路人的惊叫。

众目睽睽之下、身为级长以及距离最近的横山无可奈何地担任了乐于助人的角色。“你还好吗？”看清躺在地上捂着头的大仓忠义，横山勉为其难的伸出手。他瞟了一眼那人手里已经折断的扫帚，看样子是在上飞行课。

“谢…谢谢、额…级长。”眼前的人迷迷糊糊地抬起头、顺势拉住了横山的手。

暖暖的、甚至有些烫…触碰的那一刻，横山这么想道。由于天气开始转热、已经换上夏日制服的少年露出了他那健康又精瘦的手臂、没有碍事的巫师帽和袍子、以及脱掉了被摔破的眼镜——这是横山第一次看到大仓的全貌。

精致温和的五官以及会让人治愈的微笑。

横山突然想引用全校的名人丸山·超会撩·其实很怂·隆平的原话：你都弄乱了我的心了，不如也来弄乱我的床吧。

从这一刻起，横山就觉得大事不妙了。

向自己的亲友坦白真的是一件很艰难的事。还记得在级长专用浴室里，史莱特林级长板着和以往截然不同的害羞的脸、告诉另外三个学院的院长——就是他所谓的好友们时，村山信五那咆哮般的笑声、涉谷昴那意味深长的笑脸以及生田斗真那张被震惊地快要窒息的表情简直历历在目（当然还有桃金娘发出那令人毛骨悚然的笑声）。

一边红着脸往好友脸上糊沐浴露、又得一边低声下气地讨教攻略方法的横山最终被众人提出使用迷情剂的建议給打动了。尽管让信誓旦旦的村上制作迷情剂令他有些不安…

制作迷情剂最基本的就是对象的头发。

所以在横山尾随大仓的那几天、除了要小心翼翼地取他的头发外还收集了不少情报。比如在上占卜课的时候，大仓居然会对那位神神叨叨的教授所说的预言听得格外认真；比如在上黑魔法防御课的时候，他居然敢当着斯内普教授的面打瞌睡，却在草药课上专注且勤奋地记下所有笔记以及完成草药观察报告……

本来是横山以前最看不起的、现在却让他心水得不行。

他都怀疑被下迷情剂的人是自己。

“接下来就交给我、保证把游走球往他脸上挥！”昴拍拍胸膛。不知为什么昴的自信满满让横山有些不安。

不、要是毁容了怎么办？

“我知道横的恋情不会这么廉价。”生田那温柔的发言莫名让横山心虚了会。然后生田摇摇手里的试剂管，笑着说：“然后我会在校医室里准备好掺了迷情剂的水！”

最终计划还是顺利实行了，穿着魁地奇赛服的横山看了眼怀里已经晕过去的大仓，带着笑意向校医室迈步。


End file.
